


Play Date

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, for:lovemywilson, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House has a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovemywilson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lovemywilson).



"I've got a new toy," House announces, limping into Wilson's office.

Wilson blinks, reorienting to the intrusion. "The new Zelda?" he asks. Whiling away House's clinic hours killing space monkeys can only last so long.

"Not enough carnage," House opines, thoughtfully evaluating the bouquet of any video game. "Anyway, no. Fellow."

Wilson can't have heard right. "A young swain, or an actual--"

"A doctor," House snaps. "You've only been begging me for months."

"Do I get to see this new...toy?"

House's glance falls on him speculatively for the first time. Wilson relaxes against the urge to hide his suit, tie choice, and shoes from the inspection. "Don't think you're going to get to play with it."

"Of course not," Wilson returns blandly. "Just curious."

"Anyway, he's not your flavour. Blond and pretty and a little lost--oh wait."

"He," Wilson points out, as a reason why House's newest plaything wouldn't suit him as a bedpartner.

"Huh," House sniffs, rejecting that excuse without bothering to argue it.

Two hours after meeting Chase, Wilson finds himself tumbling into his bed, hot mouth slanting across his, hands cleverly stroking his cock to attention.

God, he really hates it when House is right.


End file.
